Tradycja według czwórki
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 13 McKey razem z Verą siedzą w przedziale restauracyjnym. McKey: Więc powiedz raz jeszcze co takiego tutaj robisz? Vera: W związku z tym, że mój program stoi i zbliża się do finału ustawiłam się u producenta i razem z tobą poprowadzę program do finału! <3 McKey: Co?! Vera: Jakbyś była gwiazdą jak ja też pewnie byś prowadziła dwa show jednocześnie! McKey: Czekaj, czekaj! Ty nie prowadzisz show! Tylko pomagasz mi go prowadzić! Vera: Do czasu! McKey: Słucham? Vera: Nic. I dzięki temu nie musimy was zamęczać nudnym streszczeniem poprzedniego odcinka, którego nikt i tak nigdy nie czyta! Oglądajcie zatem... McKey odepchnęła Verę od kamery. Tym samym Vera przez okno wyleciała z pociągu. McKey: Najbardziej wybuchowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie! Zaciemnienie. McKey: I co jestem lepsza! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Schowek na Miotły Bobbie ponownie zaczął pracować nad swoją nowiuteńką bombą (poprzednią zniszczyła Allice.) Był on skupiony i chciał wreszcie spełnić swój cel, dla którego właśnie był jeszcze w tym programie. Bobbie: Czerwony przewód wchodzi do dziurki, węzełek... Bobbie pracował w pocie czoła. Nad głową miał jednak wielką dziurę w przewodzie wentylacyjnym (wina Selishy) z której wyszła piękna i ponętna Debora. Debora: No cześć... nad czym to ty tak pracujesz? Czyżby nad lesbijską bombą, która uczyni ze mnie i z Emmy parę i będziemy miały piękne dzieci i zawsze będziemy razem. Bobbie wpatrywał się w biust Debory. Bobbie: Co mówiłaś? Nie słuchałem cię... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Pobyt w finałowej czwórce zaskoczył mnie. Bądźmy szczerzy, że taki nie był mój plan! Mój plan polegał na ulotnieniu się z miejsca akcji po zdetonowaniu bomby we wszystkich stolicach i wywołaniu anarchii. Jednak przy tych pseudo człowiekach nie da się pracować! No proszę was! Kto zdrowy na umyśle siusia na bombę!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Jestem Allice i robię zdrową kupkę. <3 Debora chwyciła Bobbiego za maskę. Bobbie: Co... co ty robisz? Debora: Proszę, pomóż mi, pomóż mi, a obiecuję ci, że każdy facet cię pokocha! Bobbie odsunął się. Bobbie: Słucham? Debora: A... ty nie jesteś tym programowym gejem? Bobbie: Yyy... nie? Debora tupnęła. Debora: No niech to! Dlaczego w tym programie wszyscy wyglądają tak samo! No nic... idę szukać tego homusia! Bobbie: Yyy.... Tysona? Debora: Chyba tak. <3 Debora wyszła. Bobbie: Dobra... jestem tutaj najnormalniejszy, mimo że to ja chcę wprowadzić anarchię w Europie i sprawić cały świat sobie podległemu... no kto by się tego spodziewał. Pociąg, Przedział Restauracyjny Allice siedziała w przedziale i bawiła się konikami wyciętymi z tostów. Allice: O nie! To kowboj Allice zje cię! Ihaaa! <3 Allice uderzyła jednym chlebowym konikiem w drugiego. Allice: Ale szalona zabawa!!! <3 Do przedziału weszła Debora. Na widok Allice jednak zamknęła przedział i poszła dalej. (pokój zwierzeń)Debora: No bez przesady! Ostatnia laska w programie to ona?! Allice stała na stole i śpiewała do tosta. Allice: Jak tościka głos! Nie znam dalej słów! Bla, bla, bla! Tościk ożył i uciekł. Allice: Dlaczego... ;( Nagle do wagonu restauracyjnego, przez okno (zbite przez Verę, która wyleciała) wleciała tęcza. Allice: Tęczowe siuśki! <3 Po tęczy spłynął Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec z walizkami. Allice: No proszę, proszę! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu! Mu, mu mumu!!! Allice: To było pewne, że ta prostytutka Beth cię rzuci dla ogórków z Tesco... Allice zrobiła groźną i obrażoną minę... tak na zmianę. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu mu? Allice: Nie możesz wrócić! Zostawiłeś mnie dla przelotnego romansu i ślubu... z tą puszczalską Beth! I z kim ja miałam robić zdrową kupkę?! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu? Allice machnęła ręką. Allice: Nie... Słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami już odpadł... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuuuuuu! MuuuuuuuuU! Allice: A nie! No chyba, że masz naleśniki! <3 Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec wyciągnął z torby naleśniki ogórkowe Beth. Allice: Witaj z powrotem w domciu <3<3<3 Allice przytuliła Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca. W tym samym czasie przez wagon przebiegł przerażony Tyson, a za nim Debora z telefonem komórkowym. Debora: No powiedz jej tylko, że miłość ze mną nie jest zła, a nie napuszczę na ciebie mojego brata! Tyson: Nie! NIE JESTEM HOMO!!! Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców 5 minut wcześniej. Lukaninho, który wygrał zadanie i zaproszony przez niego Tyson pławili się w luksusach przedziału zwycięzców. Oboje siedzieli przy mini barku. Lukaninho jak zwykle chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami. Lukaninho: No i widzisz! Jeżeli się do czegoś naprawdę przyłożysz, to nawet taki... ktoś jak ty wygra w końcu zadanie! Tyson: Dzięki. ._. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Ach... finałowa czwórka. Cieszę się, że zaszedłem tak daleko. Naprawdę. Jednak dlaczego tu muszą być Bobbie i Lukaninho, którzy nawzajem próbują mnie wykorzystać, co? Lukaninho: Bo widzisz... mam kondycję, umysł i umiem logicznie myśleć. W porównaniu do ciebie... małego Tysona, który zawsze musi liczyć na innych. Tyson: Przypominam ci, że to moja drużyna z Tonym i Emmą pokonali cię w pierwszym odcinku... Lukaninho: A ty znowu o tym! Stary... co było to nie wróci! Really! Tyson: Serio?! A kto się chwali ostatnią wygraną! Lukaninho: To zupełnie coś innego! Tyson: Dlaczego? Lukaninho: Bo... Do pokoju weszła nieco zdenerwowana już Debora. Debora: Mam nadzieje, że tutaj znajduje się ten gej! Naprawdę! Ten pociąg doprowadza mnie do szału! Lukaninho natychmiast oderwał się od barku i podał rękę Deborze. Lukaninho: Witaj... Debora: Witaj... wolę dziewczyny! Debora podeszła do Tysona, a nieco załamany Lukaninho stał jak kamień w miejscu. Debora: To ty musisz być tym gejem! Tyson: Nie? Debora: Mniejsza z tym! Potrzebuje cię, a właściwie to chcę ci też przylać. Debora spoliczkowała Tysona. Debora: Co to za maćkanie się z moją przyszłą kochanką, co?! Tyson: Ale... Debora jeszcze raz spoliczkowała Tysona. Debora: Powiem ci to jak Matka Chrzestna... Tyson: A nie jak ojciec chrzestny? Debora: NIE!!! Tyson skulił się. Debora: Teraz grzecznie powiesz Emmie, że jesteś gejem i powiesz, że miłość kobiet jest lepsza... albo naślę na ciebie całą moją familię z moim bratem Moreno na czele. Tyson: TT___TT Debora: Więc jak? Tyson: Nigdy! Jestem hetero!!! Tyson zaczął uciekać przed Deborą, a ona z telefonem w ręku zaczęła go gonić. Debora: Wracaj tutaj!!! Po chwili Tyson i goniąca go Debora przebiegli przez wagon restauracyjny, gdy pociąg gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Grecja, Partenon Lukaninho, Tyson, Bobbie, Allice oraz Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec i Debora stali przed Partenonem. Przed nimi stali nieco zdziwione McKey i Vera, która była poobklejana plastrami. McKey: Dlaczego zazwyczaj jak wysiadamy to mamy nadkomplet? *_* Vera: Dziwisz się? Jako konduktora i głównego ochroniarza macie zatrudnioną Bleeeth! McKey: No co... Vera: To, że jak jechaliśmy przez Rumunię to Bleeeth ogłosiła, że jest cyganem i ukradła mój pył wulkaniczny... McKey: Pewnie pomyślała, że to gruz... Vera na kulach wróciła do pociągu. McKey: Witajcie w ćwierćfinałowym zadaniu! Nie spodziewłam się was tutaj w takim składzie... szczególnie was Allice i Tysonie... Allice: Taaak! <3 Tyson: Dzięki... McKey: Więc zacznijmy to zadanko! <3 Lukaninho: O tak! No proszę was! Już możecie się kłócić o mój głos na ceremonii! McKey: Zadanie będzie polegało na schowaniu się gdzieś na Partenonie! Bobbie: I tyle? McKey: A poszuka was... W tle rozległa się piosenka Freddy'ego Krugera. Freddy Kruger song McKey: Ja bym uciekała na waszym miejscu! Lukaninho i Tyson momentalnie uciekli na Partenon. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec zabrał Allice, a Debora złapała Bobbie'go za rękę i pobiegła razem z nim na Partenon. Bobbie: Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego mnie odciągasz od mojego idola? Debora: Bo mam sprawę! Jeżeli mnie nie posłuchasz to marny twój los i twoja bomba... Bobbie: Więc o co chodzi? Debora: Musisz zmusić Tysona, by zadzwonił do Emmy i powiedział, że jest gejem, by Emma była moja! Bobbie: Może po prostu ja do niej napiszę? Debora: Co to, to nie! To Tyson ma to zrobić... Bobbie: No spoko, spoko... Debora: Więc radzę ci byś właśnie teraz poszedł go szukać! Debora wypchnęła Bobbiego z za kolumny, a ten nieco zniechęcony poszedł szukać Tysona. Grecja, Budka z jedzeniem Allice i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec schowali się (a właściwie to byli na widoku) w budce z jedzeniem, która była dosłownie dwa kroki od Partenonu. Allice: To jest przepyszne! Nie ma nic lepszego niż szybkie żarcie w Afrykanii! <3 Sprzedawca: Proszę pani! To być Grecja i Europa! Allice: No wiem, że to są państwa w Afrykanii! Masz mnie za głupią, czy jak? Sprzedawca: Amerykanie... to jest nawet gorsze od Niemca! Sprzedawca rzucił szmatę na ziemię i zajął się swoimi sprawami. Co zadziwiające, nie przeraził, ani też nie zdziwił go jedzącego Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca. Allice: I co mój MJ! <3 Jak się czujesz ponownie u mego boku? <3 Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! <3 Allice: Ja też się cieszę! <3 Naleśniki Ogórkowe były przepyszne! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu mumumumu! Mu MU? Allice: No jasne, że nas tutaj nie znajdzie! Kto normalny by tutaj nas szukał? W tle znowu było słyszeć piosenkę Freddy'ego Krugera. Freddy Kruger song Allice: Co to? Koło Allice siedział Freddy Kruger, który już zaciskał na jej szyi uścisk. Allice: Patrz Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożcu! Nieznajomy mnie wita uściskiem szyi! Też tak zrobię! <3 Allice również zacisnęła na szyi Freddy'ego Krugera uścisk. Mimo to Allice jako pierwsza zasłabła. Tym samym Allice wylądowała w worku Freddy'ego. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec odwrócił się i jadł dalej. Międzyalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu... Sprzedawca: Racja... to na pewno Niemiec! Grecja, Partenon Lukaninho właśnie wspinał się po kolumnie, gdy na dole spoglądał na niego Tyson. Tyson: Czy ty czasem nieco nie przesadzasz? Lukaninho: Nie, a dlaczego tak sądzisz? (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Lukaninho od jakiegoś czasu tak wysila się by wygrać zadania, że zaczęło mu to nawet wychodzić. Tym samym przed finałem stał się naprawdę mocnym konkurentem... Lukaninho wreszcie wspiął się na sam szczyt kolumny, gdy Tyson też chciał tam wejść Lukaninho zaczął w niego ciskać kamieniami. Tyson: Hej... czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz?! Lukaninho: Sorry... muszę wygrać to zadanie, a gdy będziemy razem na górze... rozumiesz... Tyson: Rozumiem... że chcesz mnie dać na stracenie! Lukaninho: No bo mniej-więcej tak właśnie jest... Tyson: Wielkie dzięki! Tyson tupnął i poszedł sobie. Lukaninho: No cóż... nie będzie mi żal chłopaka... Gdy Tyson szedł podirytowany przez Partenon napotkał on za kolumną Bobbiego, który go za nią zaciągnął. Tyson: Hej! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Bobbie: Słuchaj... bądź ciszej bo nas znajdzie... Tyson: No dobra, ale dlaczego mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? Bobbie: Słuchaj... łaskawie mnie poproszono... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Debora -,- Bobbie: Żebym cię namówił do przyznania się Emmie, że jesteś gejem. Jak tego nie zrobisz to pomogę Deborze cię zabić. <3 Tyson: No dzięki, ale... Tyson uderzył kamienną nogą Bobbiego w głowę. Tyson: JA NIE PODDAM SIĘ BEZ WALKI!!! AAA! Tyson zaczął uciekać, gdy po chwili Bobbie ocknął się stał za nim Freddy. Bobbie: Świetnie... zabiję go jak to przeżyje... Bobbie stracił przytomność, po czym Freddy wsadził go do worka z Allice. Grecja, Krzaki za Partenonem Przerażony Tyson wskoczył w krzaki. Za krzakami znajdował się jednak kącik ekipy w którym przy złotym stoliku Vera i McKey popijały mrożoną kawę. Tyson: No na serio?! Vera: No przepraszam, my mamy bardzo tresującą pracę wbrew przekonaniu. Tyson: Stresującą?! To nie was goni Freddy Kruger i rozwścieczona Debora!!! McKey: Wiesz... ma prawo być zły... Tyson: A to dlaczego? McKey: Bo nie każdy chcę za darmo pracować... czego dowiedział się właśnie w Grecji... wiesz i to chyba przez to porywa innych... podobno to pedofil! Tyson: ._. Tyson stanął koło drzewa i zaczął nim szarpać zdenerwowany. Tyson: Czy wyście powariowały?! Zatrudniać seryjnego sennego mordercę i mu za to nawet nie płacić?!?!?!?! Vera: Skromny budżet... złote stoliki do kawy kosztują... Tyson: Świetnie! A teraz w nagrodę Freddy na nas poluje i to w Grecji! I w ogóle co on robi w Grecji?! On nie ma z grecją nic wspólnego?!?!?! McKey: Wypraszam sobie... to, że zapraszany seryjnych sennych zabójców nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że kompletnie nie mamy pomysłu na interesujące zadania... co nie? Vera: Dokładnie! Tyson: No świetnie! Tylko, że teraz na serio muszę walczyć o swoje życie! McKey: A co? Tyson: Nic! Tyson wybiegł z za krzaków i pobiegł prosto na Partenon. Grecja, Partenon Tyson przerażony biegł przez Partenon. Tyson: To już po mnie! Teraz już na prawdę jest po mnie!!! Nagle wyskoczyła na niego Debora. Debora: A żebyś wiedział! Tyson: O nie! To znowu ty?! Debora: Tak! I żebyś wiedział, że nie poddam się dopóki nie zadzwonisz do Emmy! Tyson: A w życiu! Tyson odepchnął Deborę. Ucieszony Tyson zaczął uciekać jednak wbiegł prosto na Freddy'ego. Tyson: Aaa! Tyson pobiegł w ramiona Debory. Tyson: Aaa! Debora: O nie koleś! Ten tutaj jest mój i nie pozwolę ci go zabić, póki nie powie Emmie, że jest gejem! Freddy podszedł do Debory. Debora: O chcesz się bić? Tyson! Trzymaj biżuterie! Zaraz mu pokażę, gdzie jest miejsce koszmarów nocnych.'' Debora skoczyła na Freddy'ego Krugera. Jednak wpadła do wora po ziemniakach, gdzie Freddy ją ogłuszył. Tyson: O... o! ;( Freddy zaczął gonić Tysona, po czym po chwili Tyson również wylądował w worze z resztą. Freddy: Haha! Wreszcie mój plan... Lukaninho zleciał na Freddy'ego. Lukaninho: No proszę! Wygrałem po raz kolejny! Poproszę moją nagrodę! Po chwili ochrona zabrała Freddy'ego i wyciągnęła wszystkich z wora. Po czym zamknęli Deborę do skrzyni i wysłali ją. McKey: Gratuluję! Lukaninho! Tym samym jesteś dzisiaj znowu nietykalny. Widzimy się później na ceremonii na której dowiemy się, kto odpadnie w ćwierćfinale! Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców Lukaninho ponownie zaprosił właśnie Tysona do przedziału. Czuł w nim sojusznika. Lukaninho: Słuchaj... wiesz, że możemy wywalić teraz Bobbiego, prawda. Tyson: No tak... Lukaninho: Ale możemy się z nim zabawić i możemy stworzyć męski półfinał! Tyson: Czyli rozumiem, że chcesz wywalić dzisiaj Allice... Lukaninho: No dokładnie! Przecież ona nie zasługuje by tutaj być... przecież ona... jakim cudem ona w ogóle tutaj aż doszła w tym programie?! Tyson: Mówią, że głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Lukaninho: Ale nie dzisiaj! Dzisiaj musimy ją ostatecznie wywalić! Tyson: Jak tam chcesz... Bobbie chyba szczególnie też nie stara się na zadaniach, więc spokojnie moglibyśmy go za tydzień wywalić. Lukaninho: I oto chodzi mój sojuszniku! Tyson: Ech... Lukaninho i Tyson rozeszli się. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników Allice plotkowała sobie z Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem, gdy podszedł do niego Bobbie. Bobbie: Słuchaj Allice... Allice: Tak Bobbku? <3 Bobbie: Nie chciałabyś zagłosować tym razem na Tysona? Allice: Zgoda. <3 Bobbie: Ok... (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Łatwo poszło... Bobbie odszedł, a Allice kontynuowała rozmowę z Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem. Allice: Wiesz co? Przecież Beth nie wygra kolejnego sezonu! Ona nawet w nim nie jest! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu? Allice: Przecież Beth nie planuje zemsty z okazji twojego rozwodu z nią! To byłoby głupie!!! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu mu? Allice: No wiesz... ja nie myślę. <3 Allice i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec rozmawiali tak aż do czasu ceremonii. Pociąg, Ceremonia McKey stała już na podeście wyłącznie z trzema monetami. Przed nią siedzieli w dwóch rzędach Tyson, Allice oraz Lukaninho i Bobbie. Światło ledwo oświetlało ich twarze. McKey: Witajcie na kolejnej eliminacji! Cisza. McKey: Nie dacie mi wprowadzić czegoś nowego? Cisza. McKey: Ehh... Lukaninho i tak jesteś bezpieczny! Łap monetę! Lukaninho złapał monetę. Lukaninho: Dzięki! McKey: Bobbie! Nic nie zrobiłeś, ale o dziwo nie jesteś znowu zagrożony! Bobbie złapał monetę. McKey: I oto nasza zagrożona para dzisiaj. Allice znowu nie przejęła się zagrożeniem. Bujała się na krześle i nuciła coś pod nosem, tymczasem Tyson nieco przerażony patrzał na Lukaninho. McKey: A dzisiaj ostatnia moneta powędruje do... Gdy McKey miała już wypowiedzieć kto zostaje, wpadła gwardia narodowa. Gwardzista: Czy jest tu Bobbie? McKey: No tak... Gwardzista: Zatem mamy go rozkaz aresztować i podstawić pod sąd za szykowanie serii zamachów w Europie! Wszyscy westchnęli oprócz Allice, która dalej bujała się na krześle i nuciła pod nosem. Bobbie wstał z krzesła Bobbie: No cóż! To chyba mój koniec tutaj, ale NIGDY MNIE NIE ZŁAPIECIE! Buhahahaha! Bobbie upuścił bombę dymną. Gdy dym rozproszył się Bobbiego już nie było. Gwardzista: Niech to! Musimy go dopaść! Gwardia Narodowa wybiegła z przedziału. McKey: ... nie wiem co to było, ale to chyba oznacza, że zarówno Tyson jak i Allice zostajecie na kolejny tydzień! Allice: Taaak! <3 Ale o co chodzi? Tyson: Uff... McKey: Więc... to byłoby chyba na koniec... po tej... szokującej ceremonii zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Bobbie wyłonił się z mgły. Bobbie: Teraz rozpocznie się prawdziwa gra! Nigdy mnie nie dostaniecie! Nigdy! Buhahaha! Bobbie ponownie zniknął w mgle. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie